A Winter's Romance
by ArticTiger
Summary: This story that I done was last year or so. I have added my own characters into the origonal characters on Inu Yasha. Basically this FF is about Sesshoumaru and Aynastasia Ayna.
1. Chapter 1

**A Winter's Romance**

Chapter One

** The Honor, Bravery and Trust**

**By: **Dawn R.

Sesshoumaru was in the Northern Lands, looking for a cure for Rin. She fell ill from Naraku's poisonous gas has not recovered. Sesshoumaru was very tempted in visiting Lord Sethiroth for he had just about any remedy for recovering from every type of poisonous gas, bites, ect. The weather there was very bleak, and extremely bitter, Sesshoumaru could with stand this type of environment, however not for long.

Off in a distant, Ayna was near by observing the Takai Youkai. She wore an outfit that disguised her self in the blanket of snow. He was not from here at least from this part of the land. Ayna got closer to the youkai, as she got closer to view the youkai. She could not help but watch at him. Ayna awoke her self from the gaze and began to ask why he was here.

**Ayna: **"You, you are not from here; tell me what is it that brings you here."

Sesshoumaru looked around and saw no one, at first he contemplation that his mind was playing tricks on him. Ayna perceive that he could not distinguish where she was, nor could he smell her not even sense her.

**Sesshoumaru: **"Show yourself where ever you are."

Ayna stood in front of Sesshoumaru and then began uncovering her hood away from her face. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her Ayna gazed up at him.

**Ayna: **"I am Ayna…"

**Sesshoumaru: **"I am here to see Sethiroth."

**Ayna: **"Sethiroth…is my older brother, I will lead you to the Castle."

Sesshoumaru told Ayna that there would be no way of him to even know which way to head up to the castle. Ayna called for her horse, a huge almost invisible horse came to Ayna's side.

**Sesshoumaru: **"I take it that your horse can take us there?"

**Ayna: **"Yes, only because the snow is very deep and a snowstorm is soon to arrive at any moment if we do not depart here now."

Sesshoumaru got up on top of the horse, and then he assisted Ayna on top of her horse. She sat in front while Sesshoumaru sat behind her. The two embark on riding off to the Castle where they would see Sethiroth.

Once they arrived, Ayna waited for the servants to open the grand door for not only Sesshoumaru and her in but also her horse inside too.

**Sesshoumaru: **"Your brother permits you to bring in your horse?"

**Ayna: **"Yes, he does. There is two separate halls one for horses and other animals the other for demons like us. The servants will take me horse back into the stalls."

As the servants came to assist the guests, one of the servants took Ayna's horse back into the stable. Sethiroth came to see who arrived with his sister.

**Seth: **"Aynastasia, who is our guest…(Seth saunter closer and realized who it was) Lord Sesshoumaru, well I say it has been a while. What brings you here?"

**Sesshoumaru: **"I am here to ask if you have anything to help Rin from the poisonous gas she has received from Naraku."

Running fast in the hallway was Megan; she was quickly trying to reach Ayna.

**Megan: **"Mamma! Mamma!"

Sesshoumaru looked in the direction where Megan was running.

**Megan: **"That Naraku tried to kill Rin…the one you rescued two months ago. We need to…"

Megan stopped and realized there was a guest. She apologized and introduced herself. Sesshoumaru remembered someone rescuing Rin; he just never learned her name up until now. Seth was well aware what Ayna did then. He was hoping to give his little sister her site back; the time she risked her like to save Rin, it cost her loss of voice and seeing from the bitter cold of the Artic Lake.

**Seth: **"Megan…go and pack you things. It would be best that you go with your mother to Sesshoumaru's place. You can be there for Rin when she becomes better. Your duty there would be building up her strength. Here… (Seth hands Sesshoumaru a small jar of liquid.) This should bring her out of the state she is in. This will take for a human one day for it to take affect."

Megan ran fast to her room and packed her belongings. Ayna left to inform the servant to get her horse out again. Seth asked Sesshoumaru to follow him off the side of the hallway.

**Seth: **"Sesshoumaru…My sister has not regained her site yet, I am just letting you know that she will refuse anybody to help her in her needs. Ayna can also help Rin. It will not strain her, I have a feeling that it may help her site to come back to normal."

**Sesshoumaru:** "I remember what happened then; I never knew her name or who she was. Up until now."

**Seth: **"If you need to know more about her just ask her…trust me you will find out it would be worth asking those kind of questions. I already know that you have a few questions to ask her."

Megan ran to both Sesshoumaru and Seth. Ayna came with her horse. Megan had her fuzzy blanket already wrapped around herself. Ayna was already on her horse; Seth picked up Megan and handed her to Ayna's arms. Sesshoumaru got on the horse last. The servants opened the grand doors where they began riding away and into the blizzard.

Sesshoumaru could not see all he saw was white all around. Obviously, this horse knew where it was going. This trip would have taken two days worth; instead, the horse was huge and fast. Minutes later Sesshoumaru was glad to see his castle. As they arrived, Sesshoumaru was the first one to be off the horse, Megan uncovered herself form the blanket she was in then hopped off the horse. Ayna was the last to mount off her horse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two One's True Feelings 

**A Heart Mended**

**By: **Dawn R.

A servant came to Ayna's aide to take the horse into the stable. Megan waited for Sesshoumaru to go into his place. Ayna felt Sesshoumaru's hand on her back. She did not flinch from his touch; he was just leading her inside the castle. The three walked down the narrow hallways, then they came to one room. Clearly, it was Rin's room, Megan was the one who went inside and sat in a chair near Rin's bed. Sesshoumaru and Ayna strolled over to Rin's bedside. Sesshoumaru took the jar in his hand and was about to give it to Rin, until Ayna stopped him."

**Ayna: **"Allow me…the poison she has inside is trying to harm all of her vital organs."

Ayna placed the jar in her hand, with her other hand she placed it on top of Rin's chest. The liquid soon turned into a mist sinking inside of her body.

**Ayna: **"Rin should recover sometime tonight. Megan…you should stay here with her."

**Megan: **"I will mamma."

Sesshoumaru and Ayna left the room. The two walked down the hallway, Sesshoumaru indeed had a lot of question to ask. He informed to her follow him to the library room. Ayna agreed she knew he wanted her in there for obvious questioning he has to ask of her.

The two came inside the library room; they sat together in a deep cushioned divan.

**Sesshoumaru:** "Ayna…I know what you are thinking right now and possibly trying to evade any questions I have to inquire of you. I…I was wondering why you left abruptly a month ago. I am sure there was a motive."

**Ayna:** "I didn't leave…Aiden took me to my brother's place. Apparently, I was lying on the ground in the garden. I was told my Mother endeavored to take in my powers for her exploit. I really do not know, but Seth was certain of it. He mentioned something about Naraku. So now, I still have not been able to heal myself. I cannot see."

"I am certain you have other questions in line to ask me."

**Sesshoumaru: **"Megan…she is your daughter; she not human nor hanyou."

**Ayna: **"She is a full blooded Youkai, however, she is in a human body."

Ayna told Sesshoumaru of her past how and why she was there along with her sister. The tête-à-tête led up to how Ayna had a daughter at a very young age. Ayna had no memory at all of who was the Father to her child.

The extended tête-à-tête took a while up to the point of why Ayna, her friends along with daughter were here. Sesshoumaru to his mind surprised to take notice of what the world was like in the present time; war contravention out causing serious harm to all humans but more importantly Youkais. To hear how Scortcha took a human infant hardly alive, and planted both body and soul of Megan into the infant.

Surprised he was to know that Megan had no recollection of those times, yet he was delighted to hear from Ayna it was best she on no account knew what it was like then. Ayna had to raise her child all over again. Sesshoumaru contemplation to himself with reference to why Ayna was so protecting towards Megan and Rin.

Servants come up to both Sesshoumaru and Ayna handing them something to drink. Sesshoumaru caught the aroma of something in the one cup. Ayna noticed the aroma too. She clued-up to Sesshoumaru what it was moreover that her daughter have to of asked the servants to formulate it for her.

**Sesshoumaru: **"What is this…Gingerbread Latte?"

**Ayna: **"This is from my time; all what it is: Steamed milk, gingerbread syrup, and espresso…Um…coffee. Coffee blended, it's a coffee bean grounded up into a few desired flavors.

"When ever I get my vision back…If you like to come with my daughter along with I to the well I can prove you what I mean. There is a lot there, plus I would hear a lot of inquiries from you, that is if you want to go as well as see the world I live in."

**Sesshoumaru: **"You…are competent to go into the well. I presume the well would only allow those to go through and to those who may not."

**Ayna:** "I am sure it does I came here by accident. As odd it may sound but; my pendent was pulsating more. I never went inside the shrine where the well was, often I would notice my pendent pulsating while I swept the courtyard around the shine. I took an opportunity to see what this well was about, in addition to know why Kagome and Inu Yasha would travel through there. My pendent pulsated more after I moved closer; the well lit up an abnormal violet fog."

Sesshoumaru gazed at Ayna's cup he sought after to know what her beverage taste like. He picked up her cup; Ayna by now can tell that Sesshoumaru's inquisitiveness got the best of him. She motions her hand to Sesshoumaru to try her drink. He took a swallow, that first sip he felt guilty taking more of a swallow; her drink calmed all of any nerves, it set him at ease.

**Ayna: **"I knew it…now you want one for yourself. Soothing isn't it?"

**Sesshoumaru:** "I don't suppose your daughter can help my servants to formulate more of this."

Megan ambles in the room; she asked her mother if she might possibly sleep in Rin's room. Sesshoumaru glance over at Megan after that informed to her that she would sleep in Rin's room. Megan bowed her head in respect to Sesshoumaru and then left.

Sesshoumaru become aware of Ayna in distress; obviously, something was bothering her. He can sense that she was suffering an on approaching headache. He requested what seemed to disturb her.

**Ayna: **"Seriously…Hmm…on one part you may have no interest other than exasperation after what I will tell you. For my part though, a acquaintance of mine is exceedingly imperative."

**Sesshoumaru:** "I in some way believe this is regards to my half-brother…that hanyou…Inu Yasha."

**Ayna: **"Yes, it is. Kagome is an ally of mine in addition to Megan too. I have run into several times Inu Yasha disappearing after that dead clayed bitch Kikiyou. Another time, I had to through Inu Yasha away from Kagome. He attempted to mate with her I do not know how many times he had tried and failed. I was there to prevent it. Kagome has control to stop him before, but lately I had to knock his ass unconscious."

**Sesshoumaru: **"I have become aware of his sudden behavior towards her; something happen to her in some way."

**Ayna:** "Kagome is with child…not Inu Yasha's…it is Kouga's."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow to her reply.

**Sesshoumaru: **"That Miko ought to be glad to be with him than with Inu Yasha. I can tolerate Kouga, he I am aware of his wolves destroyed the village where Rin once resided. Thus was where furthermore when I brought her back to life after she brought me things to recuperate from my injuries. Ever since Kouga encountered her, he changed in someway. He even apologized to Rin for what he allowed his wolves to do."

"Kouga means what he says, and on numerous times was by Kagome's side where as Inu Yasha would be out looking for that Dead Miko."

**Ayna: **"Naraku is still out there; I know he would not be around much longer. There are a few imperfections also mistakes he generate. Then there are his clones. I thought I got him, I contemplation I had his heart. Instead, it was Kagura's heart. That was why Naraku was mad to see me with her heart. As mad as I was I threw it to Kagura. She freaked out, as she caught it. She never stop talking about me acquittal her from Naraku."

**Sesshoumaru:** "That would explicate why Kagura been with Inu Yasha and the group. I take it Kagura is surveillance over Kagome's circumstance?"

**Ayna:** "Essentially no, Kouga is watching over Kagome. Scortcha…my sister brought back Kohaku's life. Sango is beyond happy to have her brother back. I stay absent from that group, mainly for the reason that I can see what may or would ensue to an important person before it even happens."

"I carry out the similar inheritance as mutually my Father as well as brother. Equally, they have the gift of four-site."

**Sesshoumaru: **"The gift of four-site…my Father mentioned to me ages ago about your Father Lord Osiris. Together they have fought in battles, destroyed all of those who apposed my Father and Osiris's laws."

Ayna almost dropped her cup when she heard her Father's name. Sesshoumaru glanced over; he took notice after he mentioned her Father's name. Ayna's pendent began pulsating it began to glow brighter. She held on to her pendent, Sesshoumaru's Toukijin also began pulsating.

**Ayna: **"It is warning me of something bad…Naraku is here!"

**Sesshoumaru:** "Stay here…I should return later."

Sesshoumaru left the room fast while Ayna quickly felt her way to Rin's room. Ayna found the bedroom where both Rin and Megan were in; relieved they are still asleep. Ayna stayed in the room until Sesshoumaru returned.

Mean while outside, Sesshoumaru saw Naraku's Miasma appearing from the sky. Naraku appeared out from his miasma he had Fiona Ayna's mother at his side. Sesshoumaru observe her alter in attitude, in addition to her form. He remembered Fiona in a much different way from what she is now.

Fiona came down on the ground gracefully near Sesshoumaru. She was the same height as Ayna except for the appearances she had. Fiona was a Bangle Tiger; she had distinguished markings on her forehead. Clearly marking her for what she really was. Fiona had her armor and breastplate on. Her armor had thick tusks that can retract like claws.

**Fiona: **"Sesshoumaru-sama how is it that you and my own flesh and blood of a daughter allow a charge of a human follow you around your premises? A Youkai must be with Youkais, humans are nothing, moreover mean nonentity to us!"

"I detest humans. Kill Rin…and Megan. They are better off dead than alive!"

Sesshoumaru was highly disappointed in Fiona's ways. He has heard over the years that Fiona was once critically injured. To a point near fatality, he knew Naraku had something to do with her recovery and deception. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he saw Fiona give an evil grin to him; he knew she was up to something.

**Fiona: **"Aynastasia is sightless…like it would even matter to her to perceive what will happen to the human girls!"

Fiona summoned the other demons, by which already were in the bedroom taking both Rin and Megan. Ayna had already slaughtered a few demons. One massive demon took Megan and began running off into the Forrest, while Rin held by another demon. Aiden came out of no where he was in his full Red Tail Hawk attacking the demons, Aiden flew in the direction where the bigger demon took Megan.

Ayna grasp her staff, as it extended out; she twisted in opposite way to permit the blades appear out on both end of her staff. She swung it with full intensity causing all of the demons to parish into dust. Fiona disappointed by her daughter's reactions she was about to strike at her daughter; instead, Sesshoumaru cut her off by shirring off her tusks from her armor.

Ayna felt like her heart stopped; she knew something horrific has happened. Sesshoumaru's Toukijin pulsated; this was not normal for it to go on for its action. Naraku came down where he tried to assail at Sesshoumaru; again, Sesshoumaru shielded himself from Naraku's strike. Ayna with her great velocity incursion Naraku hard! She slashes through him furthermore at the same time; she severed the Shikon Jewel in partially. Naraku became very feeble in addition to loosing his abilities along with his powers. Sesshoumaru took it to his benefit to obliterate him for the last time. Fiona was in a state of shock observe her daughter not able to see, still managed to assail plus cut the Shikon Jewel in half.

Fiona's eyes turned blood crimson her tusks grew themselves back. She pulled her sword from her hilt she was struck hard. Ayna was right in front of her Mother. Ayna struck her Mother with her elongated nails. Ayna still had the Shikon Jewel in the palm of her hand. The jewel then began its course of purifying her Mother's tainted heart.

Ayna pulled her hand out also away from her mother's chest. Ayna obtained her vision again; she moved away from her Mother. Ayna began running after Aiden off in another path. Something this horrific happened to her daughter caused Aiden hastening to the well.

Fiona fell onto her knees clutching onto her chest, Naraku disastrous to back away as Sesshoumaru raised his Toukijin then with one swift movement a bombardment of vigor oblige approached forth enduringly annihilate Naraku.

Sethiroth came to see the outcome of the annihilation. He primarily arrived to see his Mother Fiona. She sat on her knees clutching onto her chest, her breathing labored. Sesshoumaru went to Rin where she stood next to Seth. Rin had been crying she ran to Sesshoumaru telling him what happened to Megan. Seth made his way to see his Mother.

As he neared her, he sensed that Ayna purified her heart with the Shikon jewel she had in her hand. Seth placed his hand on Fiona's shoulder as he knelt down beside her.

**Seth: **"Mother?"

**Fiona:** "I…I…I am sorry for what I might of caused. I do not blame Aynastasia's actions for what I did."

**Seth:** "Ayna had the Shikon Jewel…part of that jewel that was in the very same hand has purified your heart; that is why you are finding it hard to breathe right now. It is slowly healing you."

Sesshoumaru carried Rin over to where Seth along with Fiona was. Sesshoumaru informed to Seth to take Fiona to his Castle. Sesshoumaru turned on his heal and returned to his castle that was near by.

Seth picked up his Mother; he then summoned his white dragon to be near him. When his dragon appeared Seth along with Fiona sat on the back of the dragon where they flew back home to the Northern Lands.

Sesshoumaru laid Rin on his bed, where as this time he will be by her side for tonight. Rin finally went to sleep; Sesshoumaru opened his hand, as he looked at the other half of the jewel. He obtained it after he destroyed Naraku.

**Mean While In The Present Time**

Aiden rushed inside the home where Yumi awoken to the sound of a door barging in. As she ran down the hallway, she sensed something bad has happened, thus assumed the worse. Yumi peered through the door and walked in horror.

**Yumi: **"No! No…not again….Aiden what has happened to Megan?"

**Aiden:** "Not now….Yumi!"

**Megan: **"Mamma…"

**Aiden: **"Megan…don't speak right now, Ayna is coming here."

No sooner, after he said that, Ayna was right at the entranceway. She went to her daughter's side. Aiden had cuts in some places after he killed the demon that was attacking Megan. Ayna had a gash across her chest from her Mother's armor tusks. Megan began asking her mother:

**Megan: **"Mamma…I can't fe..feel…I…I…cannot…seee…"

Ayna got up on the bed, she carefully picked up her daughter and held her. Aiden sat next to them on the bed. Yumi felt like her heart sank; she knew Megan was dying…again.

**Megan: **"Mamma…who is…InuTaisho?"

After what she said, it was her last breath. Ayna held onto her daughter close as she buried her head. Ayna could not feel anything. All three sat together in silence, Yumi watched but was puzzled to hear her mate's name InuTaisho from Megan. She quietly left the room into her room where she sat on her bed. Thinking about how the night was going to be for Aiden, Ayna and herself.

**Back In The Western Lands**

Sesshoumaru pondered to himself about what had just happened, on top of that, he was curious to know what happened to Ayna, Aiden and more importantly Megan. Sesshoumaru sensed something outside on his balcony; he progressed to the doors that led to his balcony. He opened the door, he was taken aback to see whom it was standing there. Lord Osiris.

**Osiris: **"Sesshoumaru-sama, I am here to counsel you something exceedingly imperative. You should go to the well that leads into the present time; there you will find Ayna, Aiden, Megan and your Mother Yumi."

Sesshoumaru's head snapped up, not sure to believe him that his mother was living in the present time. For many years, he was told that she died when he was very young.

**Osiris: **"Megan died… Ayna is in sorrow; Ayna is in more of a state of devastation in addition to I fear my daughter becoming ill."

**Sesshoumaru:** "How did you find this out…where you there? Ayna ill from what the loss of her daughter?"

**Osiris:** "I saw it before it even happened. I am sure my daughter informed to you how she has the very same abilities as my son and I. In addition, yes, Ayna has already become very ill of the loss of her daughter. No one knows or sees this just yet. I know Megan's last words and question to her mother was **_"Mamma…who is InuTaisho?"_** after that, she was gone. Your Father is watching over Megan right now; He asked me to go to you, and use the Tenseiga to bring back Megan."

"I shall go now, however; I will return here on another time. If you do wish to see me…I will be in the Northern Lands."

Lord Osiris turned into a ball of light and took off with great speed. Sesshoumaru went back inside of his bedroom where he picked up the sleeping Rin. He carried her to the balcony where he too formed into a ball of light and began heading to the well where he and Rin will travel through the well into the present time.

**Back In The Present Time**

It has been a few hours since Megan died. Megan lay on the bed, Ayna was in her room on the hardwood floor. Aiden sat next to her reminding her that all of what has happened was never in any way her fault. Ayna refused to believe it; she informed to Aiden that this was the second time she has botched to save her Daughter. Ayna told him that her sister Scortcha has the power of Life and Death, she had more abilities of rebirths very few abilities for Death.

Ayna told Aiden that she has the same abilities, however much different from Scortcha's. Ayna conveyed to him that she had the ability to destroy, Death. She still was not able to heal her wounds. Aiden corrected her on the healing; how she healed Sesshoumaru's left arm back. She did that somehow when she was unconscious when Sesshoumaru when to pick her up.

**Ayna: **"Aiden…please…just leave me alone."

Aiden felt that he could not do anymore to aid her, so he agreed to leave her alone. With that, he left the room, leaving Ayna by herself. Yumi passed Aiden.

**Yumi: **"Aiden…how about you stay in my room for tonight. I know I will not be able to sleep tonight."

**Aiden:** "I will be in your room, but I highly doubt I will sleep at all tonight."

Yumi walked into Ayna's room; she can sense Ayna's struggle of her emotions begging to burst out, Ayna was never able to do that ever. Yumi remembered the many times over hearing Ayna telling herself not to show weakness, emotions, nothing. Yumi felt that she must help Ayna break through her frozen emotions. Yumi stopped herself, only to realize as if she was talking about her son Sesshoumaru: _"Odd, Ayna's emotions as well as behavior is the same as my son Sesshoumaru. If my son ever went with her they would be two peas in a pod!"_ She thought to herself.

Yumi went down on the hardwood floor where she sat next to Ayna. She pulled Ayna closer to her, reminding her that she should not hold in her emotions, especially when there is a great loss in the family. Ayna told Yumi she could not feel anything; not even her wounds were slowly starting to heal.

**Ayna: **"Megan died from Naraku's poisonous miasma; the one large demon struck her with his tusks that had miasma on it. Megan was not born with my type of immune system. To rid of any type of poisonous gas, or anything out of her system."

**Yumi:** "Ayna…there is something that I should tell you. A long time ago, centuries ago to be exact I once lived in the Western Lands in the castle who once ruled and lived there was my mate…InuTaisho. Together we had a son…Sesshoumaru…"

Ayna snapped her head up, and then looked at Yumi. Puzzled as to why she was raising both Scortcha and her instead of her own son.

**Yumi: **"I know what you are thinking right now; however, it is a long story to even start. I can tell you what happened. InuTaisho found him self a human woman, later they matted and produced a hanyou. Sesshoumaru was only 84 years old then."(12 years old in dogs years.)

"I can only imagine his thoughts running through his mind. I was not thrilled about it myself. I was on to do a duty up in the Northern Lands. It was the last time I saw my son. That human Bitch lived in the castle and ordered the guards to kill me if I ever tried to get through. InuTaisho was out in a war with my son. Leaving my son to believe that his mother was dead."

**Ayna: **"What…what was your duty in the Northern Lands?"

**Yumi:** "Your mother…she requested that I come up there. As I arrived her mate…Lord Osiris was there; he informed me to comfort your mother who was in labor with your sister Scortcha. Fiona…was very worried about what Osiris would do to her when he should find out that this one child was from another demon."

"Lord Osiris already knew what she was having, plus he regretted the fact that he too matted with a human and produced a hanyou daughter; I was told that she lives with the other cats. Anyway…Soon Fiona gave birth to Scortcha. She had a very hard labor and needed a lot of rest."

"If you ask me…it was very interesting helping your mother delivering Scortcha just as the sun was about to rise. You of course born the next night. You were this tiny little baby; your Father was right there during the whole delivery. He saw both Scortcha and you born."

**Ayna: **"Something had obviously happened, somehow Scortcha and I were brought to live in the present time. I am sure there was a reason. When did you go back to the Western Lands, when you found out that the nigen informing to the guards to kill you if you tried to get through?"

**Yumi:** "I was in the Northern Lands for about three months, I left there to return home. Once I arrived, that was when I was told not to return. I did manage to kill quite a few guards for their actions. Lord Osiris came out of nowhere and he killed all of the guards. He was furious to see that happening to me."

"Osiris informed me to come back with him to his castle. I began living there. There was talk about a massive war then the subject then changed to how he traveled through a portal that took him into the present time or 500 years into the future to be quaint. Lord Osiris sent the two infant girls to live with a highly respected Priest out in Upstate, New York. He granted the Priest the longer life span as a demon has. Lord Osiris looked out for the both of you for centuries."

"War came and went, the rest I do not remember. I was injured in the battle. I do not remember that much at all after that."

Little did the two know that Sesshoumaru was standing next to the door over hearing the entire conversation. Sesshoumaru feeling convinced of his mother's reasons and why she never returned. He went into the room where Megan was. He just about fell over when he noticed his Father in a mist form standing next to a window. He was holding onto Megan, the soul body of Megan. Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga began to pulsate.

**InuTaisho: **"Watashi no musuko (JapaneseMy son)…I know you are about to revive Megan; I cannot stay long. All what I am here to say is that I am proud of you. A note on my advise…InuTaisho slowly begins to fade away Aynastasia is a powerful demon much like you."

After that, InuTaisho was gone. Sesshoumaru looking dumb founded, wondered what his Father meant. He pulled the Tenseiga out from the sheathe, and saw the demons from the netherworlds coming after Megan. With one swift movement, he killed the little weird critters away from Megan. Sesshoumaru waited for a moment for Megan to come back. Seconds later, he heard her heart beating.

In the other bedroom where Ayna and Yumi sat, Ayna sprung up onto her feet and ran to the bedroom where Megan was. Yumi followed. Ayna stopped only to become aware of Sesshoumaru was there. Watching him for a moment as he slid his Tenseiga back into the sheathe. Megan sat up from her bed and saw her mother.

**Megan: **"Mamma…"

Ayna paced into the room to be with her daughter. Sesshoumaru moved his eyes into the direction where his mother Yumi stood. Yumi was not sure how to respond to her son. Sesshoumaru saunter up to her, Yumi felt stiff for a moment. He told his mother he was leaving the room only to have Ayna to be with their child. Yumi followed her son only to tell him where they can go and sit in the living room downstairs.

After the two left, Aiden noticed and felt something different, he left Yumi's room to find out what has awoken him to such alarm. To his surprise, he saw both Ayna and Megan. Megan was somehow brought back to life. He went inside the room they were. Megan was glad to Aiden.

Very quietly and unannounced to Megan and Aiden; Ayna was hiding her onset of tears pouring from her eyes. Moments later, Ayna stopped her tears; refusing to let both her daughter and Aiden see her in that way.

**Megan: **"Momma…Your vision returned finally."

Ayna was glad to hear from her daughter, but more importantly, she was glad to hear that her daughter never remembered what really happened to her hours ago.

**Ayna: **"My vision…yes it finally returned. Why…is there something odd that you see?"

**Megan: **"It's just that your eyes look kinda scary; in a way it matched your pendent."

Stunned Ayna looked at Aiden, he looked at her and almost jumped.

**Aiden: **"No kidding! What the …Oh…never mind He points out the cause at Ayna's chest your pendent healed you once again."

**Ayna: **"My eyes look almost white are they not? If so, then it means that my pendent is healing my wounds under ice form. I had it before, just not in a while. It will fade away soon."

**Megan: **"Awh…I want to see both Miroku and Inu Yasha's reaction. They look silly when they gawk at you."

**Downstairs**

Yumi sat next to her son…Sesshoumaru. She was about to speak when he stopped her; he informed to her that he had over heard the entire conversation.

**Yumi: **"Sesshoumaru…Watashi no Musuko, How did you get here?"

**Sesshoumaru: **"I was informed by Lord Osiris…He told me to use the well to pass through into this world. Osiris already known of Megan's death, his main concern was for his Daughter…Aynastasia."

**Yumi: **"He had feared for health I presume; I do not think he should fear that by now. You brought Megan back to life."

Sesshoumaru wanted to know more about Ayna; she contained so much power she even risked her life on a few occasions. Then he realized that he still contained the half of the Shikon jewel in his sleeve. He pulled it out from his sleeve then revealed it to his mother.

**Sesshoumaru: **"Ayna has the other half of this Shikon jewel. Ayna attacked Naraku, during this event; Ayna sliced the jewel in half. Naraku was loosing all of his powers and his useless abilities. Her mother Fiona attacked her own Daughter but she was caught off guard when Ayna turned and struck her mother into her chest with that jewel in her hand."

"It began awakening and purifying her mother. Ayna darted off into the woods to follow both Aiden and her injured Daughter to the well. I finished Naraku off with a final blow. My Tenseiga threw off some of Ayna's powers…her Artic powers."

**Yumi: **"Ayna reminds me so much like you, in a very good way. She owns a couple of high businesses, as well as owning a few places in other states."

**Sesshoumaru: **"Yes…I have been told that before from that Monk…Miroku and that Half Breed…Inu Yasha."

**Yumi: **"I would like to see Megan…come, I am sure she would be grateful that you were the one that brought her back to life."

Before the two moved, Sesshoumaru caught a scent, a strong scent of a full youkai. Yumi become aware of the same thing. They both began making their way back upstairs to see.

**In Megan's room**

Aiden noticed a change in Megan, both appearance and her scent she carries. Ayna too took notice; Ayna saw her daughter's appearance. Megan had all of the same markings as Sesshoumaru. Ayna was lost for words; Aiden now knows that Megan was actually Aquila, and Sesshoumaru's Daughter. He wondered whom Megan's actually, Aquila's Father was for centuries.

**Aiden: **"Aquila…You are Lord Sesshoumaru's daughter! You have all of his markings; another reason when some of us would wonder who the other dog demon was that has saved and protected both Rin and Shippou a few times during the battle between Naraku and his clones."

**Aquila: **"I have actually been doing this for a while, and have been very careful about it. Rin knows about me who I really am and that what I was able to do on a new Moon. I knew just about everything, sadly I still did not understand why my Mother and Father cannot recall or realize who I really was. Now that I am alive; I am now a full youkai…Momma…I hope you are not mad."

**Ayna: **"No, I am not…I am however glad that you are alive."

Sesshoumaru and Yumi step into the bedroom, the two were taken aback for what they saw. Yumi was the first to speak.

**Yumi: **"This would explain why I was not able to return to the castle of the Western Lands. Even though I have not been back at the castle in decades, Inu Yasha's mother Izoi was pissed off when she became aware that Sesshoumaru mated with Ayna… later had Aquila. Fiona was there when she fought for both her daughter and for Sesshoumaru."

"Fiona had her guards with her, and at that time, she made sure that Izoi and Inu Yasha were out and very far away from the Western Lands. For they would never return. Fiona was injured badly by InuTaisho."

Sesshoumaru got a fast glimpse of what happened; he slowly remembered what had happened.

**Sesshoumaru: ** "My father was displeased with everything that had a cured. He preferred that I had a son than a daughter; he was more enraged when he found out that both Izoi and Inu Yasha were gone."

**Aquila: ** "I don't want to offend anyone…but I would like to have some rest. I know Rin is around here…but incase she asks to see me, just let her know that I will see her tomorrow morning."

**Sesshoumaru: **"Rin was asleep, but she woke up. She heard Souta's voice near by. She is in the other house playing with Souta. I shall inform her."

**Aiden:** "Not a bad idea…I mean what Aquila said earlier I am going to head back into the well. I have not slept in months, now would be good."

**Yumi: **"You don't want to stay here and rest Aiden?"

**Aiden: **"No…but thanks anyway. After all, sounds like you guys have a lot to talk about…as for me…well; my mind is over loaded with everything. Don't want my mind to burn out on me."

Aiden makes his way out of the room as he saluted to them all that he was leaving. Aquila pulls the covers from her bed and wiggles her self inside. Adjusting to a comfortable position… she said goodnight to her parents and to Yumi. All three leave the room one-by-one to leave Aquila to sleep. Yumi was the last to exit the bedroom.

**Yumi: **"I will be over in the other house, where you two can be alone."

Inu Yasha was suddenly in their way. Sesshoumaru and Ayna gave him a death glare as to why he was here now.

**Inu Yasha: **"Leaving them alone…together? Why in the hell did I even bother coming here…" (Inu Yasha sighs, obviously something was either wrong or he came to ask for something from on of them)

**Yumi: ** "Why are you here…I sense worry."

Ayna's head snapped up, Scortcha was telecommunicating to her about Kagome's condition.

**Ayna: **"Kagome is here…in her room…with my sister? Hmm..Aiden is still around…Why?"

**Yumi:** "Like I said, I will leave you two alone; I will see what it is with Kagome. Surely there is nothing to be worried."

Inu Yasha knew better than to do anything stupid with Yumi; other wise she would quickly strike at him. Together they leave the main house and head to the other where Kagome was in.

Ayna's pendent as well as Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga began to pulsate. Together they couldn't understand what it was warning them. Sesshoumaru first noticed the cause. Lord Osiris was in the room, Ayna looked up and saw her Father. Lord Osiris sauntered over to his daughter.

**Lord Osiris: **"Aynastasia….Watashi no musume(My daughter) anate hitsuyo no yasumi, ni yotte sono toki anate no kioku masho ka imasu kaifuku suru (you need of rest, by then your memory shall be restored.)

After he said that, Ayna was set into a tranquil trance as her Father led her down to sit on the couch. She no sooner closed her eyes and was now lying down asleep. Lord Osiris informed to Sesshoumaru how he too can regain all of some lost memory. Osiris hands Sesshoumaru a very soft and small yellow blanket that once belonged to Aquila when she was born.

**Lord Osiris:** "Lord Sesshoumaru, once this is in your hand…place your other hand onto Ayna's heart. It will not take that long for you both to regain your memory of what happened then as well up to the point of Aquila's birth."

"A moment of that is all what will take; until next time Lord Sesshoumaru."

No sooner, Lord Osiris finished what he said, he was gone. Sesshoumaru gazed at the little yellow blanket for a moment, and then he tried the method of what Osiris told him to do. Sesshoumaru saw a lever on the side of the couch; he pushed the lever with his foot up, the couch flatted out into a bed. (Couch+FutonBed)

He noticed that Ayna did not stir from the abrupt force of the couch flatted out into a bed. He moved Ayna carefully aside where he would lay right next to her. After he adjusted him self to a comfortable level, he did what Osiris told him to do. Nothing happened yet, so this time he relaxed himself more. Once he closed his eyes, then it began. He did not want to miss anything, he stayed to a point where sleep took over him.


End file.
